The Apprentice
by Teen Anime Princess
Summary: Kikyo and Naraku join forces and plot to kill Inuyasha. Unfourtunately Kagome has become part of their nefarious plot. Will Inuyasha be able to save Kagome before Naraku kills her.


**Chapter One: The Assistant**

**Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were walking through the woods. They had just had a hard day's work while finding the sacred jewel shards.**

"**I'd like to hit the spa right about now," said Kagome.**

"**There's one down in the village," said Sango.**

"**I think I'll go on down there and take a warm relaxing bath. How about you Sango?"**

"**No thanks."**

"**You're not going anywhere Kagome," said Inuyasha as he grabbed her arm once she began to walk toward the village.**

"**Let.. go.. Inuyasha.." Kagome said as she struggled out of his grip.**

"**Because when someone attacks you I won't be there to help you," he said still holding her arm.**

"**Let go of me Inuyasha, you're not my father."**

"**Your damn right, I woudn't a disrespectful little wench like you for a daughter anyway."**

"**Ooohh, somebody's in trouble now," said Shippo.**

**Kagome erupted with anger, "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT," she yelled.**

**Everyone watched as Inuyasha's face met the ground. Kagome, satisfied, stormed off into the woods.**

"**Who does Inuyasha thinks he is," she yelled. "I don't need him to protect me from anything."**

**Suddenly she saw something moving in the bushes.**

"**Hello," she called. "Is anyone there," she yelled again.**

"**Just me," said Kikyo as she stepped out of the bushes.**

"**Kikyo," Kagome whispered. _What is she doing out here in the woods_, she thought.**

"**Where is he," Kikyo asked in a stern voice.**

"**Who," asked Kagome.**

"**Don't play dumb with me," she said. "Inuyasha, where is he?"**

"**I don't know, and frankly I don't care."**

"**Good," Kikyo smiled.**

"**What does that mean," asked Kagome.**

"**I can kill you," she said quietly.**

"**Wha...What."**

**Kikyo took an arrow and shot it into Kagome's chest and bound her to a tree such as she had done to Inuyasha 50 years ago. As Kagome fell into the tree she saw a shadow come down from above Kikyo.**

"**You've served me well my apprentice."**

"**Thank you Naraku."**

"**Now that Kagome is out of the way, Inuyasha will be easier to kill."**

"**I'll be glad to do it for you master."**

"**No thank you my young apprentice. I have been waiting for this day for a long time."**

**With that Kagome closed her eyes and whispered, "Inuyasha."**

"**Do you see her Sango," Inuyasha asked.**

"**No, she said she was coming here. Where could she have gone?"**

**Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went over to the Hot Springs Spa to look for Kagome. They hadn't heard a word from her in over 5 hours.**

"**Where could that little wench be. I told her not to go off by herself anyway."**

"**Actually what you said was…" interrupted Miroku.**

**Inuyasha threw a tree branch at him.**

"**I know what I said," Inuyasha said as he glared at Miroku.**

**He then walked off into the woods.**

"**Do you think Inuyasha is actually worried about Kagome," Sango asked Shippo.**

"**Maybe. I've never seen him act like this before," he replied.**

"**Are you all coming or not," yelled Inuyasha.**

"**We're coming," yelled Miroku. "We really should keep up with him so we can make sure he doesn't get himself into any kind of trouble."**

"**Let's go," Inuyasha yelled irritatedly. **

**They all followed Inuyasha back into the woods to look for Kagome.**

"**Masaya, what are you looking for," said Anko.**

"**I'm not sure, it's some disturbing presence in the air," he replied.**

**Masaya looked up and saw something. It seemed to be a young woman sleeping. Only thing wrong was that she had seemed to be standing up sleeping.**

"**What is that," asked Anko.**

"**I don't know," he replied.**

**As they walked closer they saw that the young woman had been pinned to the tree.**

"**I'll hold her and you slowly pull out the arrow," he said to Anko.**

**After Anko pulled out the arrow, Masaya slumped the young girl over his shoulder and took her back to his village.**

**Several Minutes Later…**

"**Who's that…"**

"**Who's he carrying…"**

"**Is she asleep…"**

"**Is she dead…"**

**Murmurs such as these came from the village.**

**Masaya laid the young girl on the ground.**

**Immediately a doctor had walked up to the young girl. He kneeled down and did everything he could to revive her. Fortunately she had woken up the third time he tried.**

**Masaya looked at her and asked, "What is your name?"**

"**My name is Kagome. Who… Who are you?"**

"**My name is Masaya, My friend and I had found you bound to a tree."**

"**A tree… Oh my God.**

**Her eyes opened wide.**

"**Inuyasha, where is he. Where is Inuyasha?"**

"**Look, calm down. Anko take her into my hut."**

"**Your hut," she exclaimed.**

"**Yes, my hut. Why?"**

"**Because you… you…"**

"**I what."**

"**Nothing."**

**Deep inside Anko was scolding herself for having getting ready to say something. This reason was because she deeply loved Masaya. He was the bravest of the whole village. He also had a keen sense for danger.**

**Anko picked Kagome up and took her into Masaya's hut. Kagome had fallen asleep from losing so much blood. She laid Kagome down on Masaya's bed.**

"**You shall never get any respect from me. You'll never steal my Masaya's heart. I worked to hard to even become friends with him, and I'll be damned before I let you steal his heart from me."**

**Anko looked at Kagome then walked back out into the village.**

"**I smell something," said Inuyasha. "It smells like…blood," he said wide-eyed.**

"**Do you think maybe it's Kagome's blood," said Shippo.**

"**I don't know, but I'm damn sure going to find out," he said with anger in his voice.**

**Several Minutes Later…**

"**What is that," asked Sango.**

"**It seems to be something glittery like…"**

"**It's Kikyo's arrow," said Inuyasha.**

"**Kikyo's arrow," said Shippo. What would she have been doing out here? You don't think she…"**

"…**Shot Kagome with one of her arrows," interrupted Miroku.**

"**I think that's exactly what happened," said Sango.**

"**Inuyasha… Inuyasha, are you okay."**

"**Yeah," he said softly. "Why don't we just split up? I'll look high and you guys look low."**

"**Okay," said Shippo.**

**Inuyasha jumped up into the trees and was gone in 2 seconds.**

"**He went to look for Kikyo didn't he," asked Shippo.**

"**Yep, pretty much," replied Miroku.**

Authors Note: How did you like my first installment of The Apprentice. I decided to call it that because I couldn't come up with any names and because Kikyo's is the bidder of Naraku's dirty work. This is my first fan fic. So please go easy on me with the reviews.

Teen Anime Princess a.k.a. Anime Princess


End file.
